


Better Than A Bugatti

by lordmediator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Kozume Kenma, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator
Summary: Kenma realizes he isn't the only one that likes spending lots of money on Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1132





	Better Than A Bugatti

**Author's Note:**

> Manga spoilers ahead! Not a lot, but still spoilers~

Kenma stared at the picture that was posted yesterday. Something akin to fondness tugging at his heartstrings the more he looked at the two silly people he knew striking rather dramatic poses. Lev was sitting on the left side of the table, his head leaning back, gaze out the window at the various lights across the city, while Shoyo was leaning forward, pinching the bridge of his nose, half-lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. However, what ruined what might’ve been a rather serious photo, was the half-finished and messy food that could still be spotted on their table.

 _ **hinatashoyo** @lev.haiba teaching me how to pose like a model. Would I pass?_ Followed by crying laughing emojis and thinking emojis

And as expected, the photo blew up. With more than ten thousand likes already. A few familiar names popping up in the comment section, while others were screaming at the fact that famous model Lev Haiba and volleyball star Hinata Shoyo were close.

_**phichit+chu** lol you pass shoyo, don’t mind~ isn that xxx resto and bar? Isn’t that place really expensive?_

_**desperada_1010** I wish I had rich friends…_

_**Luna.Musi** I WISH I HAD RICH BUT GENUINE FRIENDS LIKE THESE TWO <3<3 <3 _

_**lonely.everandever** …I wish I had friends_

Kenma let out a huff. He knew of the restaurant they were in. He also knew that Shoyo wasn’t the fancy dinner guy type and that Lev had most likely treated him there. The CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp himself went there when meeting with a few business associates. He neither liked or disliked the place, but if Shoyo liked it, then he wouldn’t mind coming there with him again.

Scrolling down, Kenma quirked a brow when he saw a post from Yaku. The gamer smiled when he realized just who he was with. 

In the picture, Shoyo, Yaku and Lev all stood in one straight line, the top to bottom window providing another breathtaking view of the city below, and all three of them were wearing suits. With matching shades. Indoors. 

Yaku was wearing a crisp and immaculate white three-piece suit with a beige trim and tie, Shoyo wore a gray suit, similar to Yaku’s minus the tie and vest, head slightly tipped forward, and Lev casually leaning back in a black dress shirt with black slacks and black loafers. All three of them together, standing in a line like that made him think they were trying to imitate a color spectrum with their suits.

Swiping to the next photo, Kenma snorted loudly.

Contrasting the seriousness of the first photo, all three of them were sitting on the floor but had very lively expressions, without the shades. Shoyo was grinning ear to ear even as he laid sprawled out in the middle on the floor between them, Yaku looked exasperated but at the same time on the verge of laughing, and Lev was actually laughing, jaw hanging and eyes crinkled as he kneeled beside the redheaded volleyball player.

_**Yakumorisuke88** These two goofs @lev.haiba and @hinatashoyo came to visit me. With shades._

With the three of them in one picture, the post naturally had well over twenty thousand likes.

_**hina_aoi** Omg these are #friendshipgoals_

_**Milababicheva** Morisuke is like the exasperated mother watching his chaotic children embarrass themselves_

_**Xyzenwly** Hey, isn’t that the suit yaku bought for hinata shoyo?_

That last comment was reaching a lot of likes. Kenma remembered Shoyo mentioning that he was out in the mall window shopping for new kneepads and making a comment about seeing Lev on the poster for a luxury suit store once. And then coincidentally running into Yaku at that time. 

“Hmmm…” _if he needed a new suit, all he had to do was tell me,_ Kenma found himself thinking.

Little did Kenma know, things were worse than he expected.

…

“So, let me get this straight…,” he said, after the two sat down in Kenma’s home and sat down together for dinner. “That watch is from Kuroo.” He pointed down at Shoyo’s wrist, right at the black Garmin Forerunner 245 that he was aware was at least three hundred dollars.

“He sees himself as my manager now,” Shoyo laughed with a shrug, and Kenma suspected he didn’t know how expensive his new watch was. “So, he bought it to always keep me on schedule and help with training!”

Kenma should’ve known Kuroo would do this kind of thing. It was amusing, to say the least. In fact, he could picture it perfectly. Aside from the collaboration video idea, Kuroo knew that people would scramble to get an exclusive talk with Hinata Shoyo. If his former captain was somehow going to manage Shoyo’s schedule, then there was no doubt Kuroo would make it so that they’d both earn the most money out of it. 

“And that suit is from Yaku…” He gestured the dark gray Kiton jacket with matching slacks that were more comfortable than they looked, based on how Shoyo was sitting.

“Yeah! We went shopping together the other day.”

“And the cologne you’re wearing right now is from Lev…” he concluded with a little bit of a sneer, sniffing the air for that strong but fragrant aroma that his former teammate was advertising with his older sister.

“The very one he’s sponsoring!” Shoyo affirmed proudly, lightly puffing his chest out with a grin.

Kenma hummed, slurping a large amount of his coffee from his brown and black cat mug, now wishing he made black coffee instead—black like the ugly feeling that was forming in his stomach. He hated to admit it, but he knew his petty jealousy over the fact that their friends also seemed to enjoy spoiling Shoyo in more ways than one, was growing. Before, it was just Kenma, he was the one sponsoring him all those years in Brazil, helping him learn Portuguese, messaging him whenever he felt homesick, and giving his roommate Pedro his autograph.

And now…

With Hinata Shoyo slamming his way into the spotlight of the volleyball world, earning his spot on the MSBY Jackals, a part of the national team, of course other athletes and celebrities would want to connect—or in this case, reconnect—with him. Kenma should’ve known that even after several years, he’d still be the lovable dork that everyone couldn’t help but smile at.

“Do you have any other gifts from… friends?” Kenma asked, rather absent-mindedly, trying to stuff down the bitter jealousy in his guts.

“Oh, I do actually!” 

And that bitterness just went up tenfold.

A top figure skater, a professional boxer, his fellow MSBY Jackals teammates, and another supermodel, Shoyo was friends with all of them. By the time Shoyo reached the fifth person that had gifted him skincare products— _something something Argentina player_ —Kenma was contemplating if Shoyo would be mad if he bought him a Bugatti or a Mercedes (he was leaning towards the Mercedes because he wasn’t sure if Shoyo and a Bugatti Chiron Super Sport combination was a safe idea).

Then it struck him.

Kozume Kenma didn’t need a Bugatti or fancy suits, or a five-star restaurant to prove what he was to Hinata Shoyo. No no no no. There was something far, _far_ better than simply posting moments like those on social media and getting millions of likes for it. In fact, it was something he had been considering doing for some time now, he was just waiting for the right time to do it.

…

The interviewer was ecstatic, being the first one to have an exclusive interview with _the_ Ninja Shoyo. Kuroo was somewhere in the background, proudly grinning to himself since he was the one that managed to convince the volleyball player to come in the first place. Since he became—to an extent—Shoyo’s manager, he was the one all the interviewers had to approach now if they wanted anything out of him.

“…Anything interesting happen lately?” she asked, after finishing a round of the basic questions.

“Oh, I got engaged,” Shoyo stated so casually, unaware of how big of a bomb he just dropped on international television, seemingly oblivious to the shocked faces of the camera crew, and the spluttering interviewer. To top it all, he raised his left hand, flashing the golden ring for all to see, the slightest trace of smugness radiating from his smile.

The interviewer was speechless, but the surprise quickly morphed into a golden smile. “Oh my god…”

Meanwhile, somewhere out on the outskirts of the city, in a quaint house, Kodzuken, the famous Youtuber, professional gamer, and CEO of his own company, took a long, good sip of his coffee from his red and black Gucci mug, as he stared at his wide flat-screen TV where his fiancée just announced to the world of their engagement. A few seconds later, his phone started going off with ping after ping of notifications. No doubt from their friends and family. 

And Kenma just laughed, taking another sip of his coffee while admiring how cute his fiancée looked while showing off the golden band that the rich gamer bought a few weeks before he proposed. The other ring rested carefully on Kenma’s ring finger, glinting softly in the room. He was probably going to need to make a video about this soon, but for now, he was content with enjoying how much chaos he and Shoyo had reaped in a mere few sentences.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, Kozume Kenma proved once and for all, that he is the ultimate Hinata Shoyo simp.
> 
> Inspired by pringalingles on Instagram who makes so many beautiful KenHina art <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and keep safe wherever you are in the world!^^


End file.
